The Wedding
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: AU Caryl oneshot


AN: hey guys, working a lot this weekend so unfortunately I haven't updated much. Just cleaning out my old documents...I wasn't going to post this but I thought what the hell! This comes from when I was chatting with HaloHunter...not really a prompt but she thought I should write an AU oneshot of Daryl and Carol hooking up at the wedding of my OC Perez. Anyway here you go...let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who the fuck is that?"

Daryl grimaced as Perez elbowed him in the gut. They were standing on the alter waiting for Perez's wedding to start.

"Fuck off...Katie will have my balls if she sees us talking up here" Perez whispered back to Daryl's question.

"Pfft that's assuming you have any left" Daryl said grumpily. Daryl stared down the aisle where the bridal party was getting ready to walk down the aisle and waiting for the music to start.

He'd been surprised when he'd met Katie. Tall and thin with long brown hair and glasses, she wasn't Perez's normal type, but Perez had fallen head over heels in love with her, and Daryl had come to like her as well. She was friendly and sweet and she definitely did not put up with Perez's bullshit.

Fuck he hated being in weddings, he plain and simply hated weddings. He been ready to suffer through another one when he'd caught site of the mystery woman who was the maid of honor.

"Who is she though?" He whispered again.

"Sweet Jesus Merciful fuck! Shut the fuck up!" Perez said raising his voice a little and earning a few curious stares from the people attending the wedding settled in the pews.

"Oh fuck dudes...Sue's giving me a dirty look...shut up, shut up, shut up" Miller said nervously from the opposite side of Daryl.

Daryl looked down the aisle where the two bridesmaids again. Sue, Miller's wife, one of the bridesmaids was staring at Miller with an angry look. She slid a finger across her throat in a threatening gesture then pointed at Miller. Daryl had to stifle a grin at Millers's muffled "oh fuck"

The mystery women was staring at Daryl in open curiosity.

The bridesmaids dresses were short and they displayed a fucking fantastic view of the mystery women's legs. Her red strapless dress hugged her in all the right places. Then flared out hugging her hips. Her red curls were half up at the top of her head. Strands falling down around her shoulders in a sexy as fuck way. She had a few flowers in her hair. Fuck he was acting like a love struck kid. She must have realized he was staring at her. She cocked her head to the side with a curious expression, then her face broke out in a smile. The most fucking sweetest smile he'd ever seen. He smiled shyly at her blushing at being caught staring then lowered his gaze.

"Who's lost their balls now? fuckhead" Perez whispered out the side of his mouth grinning. "She's Katie's best friend Carol. Do not play around there...and yes I am partial to my balls and Katie would tear me a new asshole if you fucked around with her."

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

He hated dancing, fuck he hated wearing a suit. He hated all of this but he owed Perez and he'd been honoured when he'd been asked. They'd been life long friends, from the time they were little and then he'd moved away. He'd lost touch with both Perez and Miller for awhile, but a couple of months ago he'd decided to move home, help Merle with his fledgling motorcycle garage. Two days later Perez and Miller had shown up on his doorstep, a six pack in hand. It had been as though he never left.

He'd been having a hard time fitting back into the town, the Dixon name carried a certain stigma with it, mainly because of shit with his dad, and mainly kept to himself or hung out with Miller and Perez.

He made his way out to the balcony of the club the reception was being held at, beer in hand. His attention caught by Carol. She was sitting down by a fountain in the courtyard. Her heels off she was stretching her feet.

They had met after the wedding. Introductions had been made while the photographer set up his camera. Carol was a nurse like Katie and Sue, she hadn't been able to make it to the rehearsal. He'd been struck by how nice she was, and how fucking hot she was. He usually made a point of avoiding nice girls, he wasn't exactly nice girl material, but there was something about her. They'd spent the day talking and joking around with one another. She didn't look at him like he was Dixon trash, she made him feel like he was just as good as everyone else when she talked to him. He was drawn to her.

"Hey" he said his voice a little raspy as he sat down.

He loved her smile, her eyes seemed to be practically shinning." Hi...taking a heel break" she said motioning towards her shoes "Katie forgot to order me a wide width...my feet are killing me" she said with a chuckle.

He wasn't sure where the courage came from, but suddenly the words seemed to be stumbling out of his mouth.

"May I?" He said motioning to her feet.

She seemed surprised but nodded tentatively before swinging her feet onto his lap.

She wasn't wearing stockings her feet were bare, and soft. He started rubbing his thumbs along the insole of one of her feet as she leaned back on her hands on the bench, sitting length ways. Her hair had come loose throughout the course of the night and was tumbling down her back.

They sat in his silence for a few awhile, while he rubbed her feet. He was getting pretty turned on. He'd never had a foot fetish, not like Merle, but that fact that he was touching her was making him insane. That plus the soft little sighs she was making, were firing his blood. His hands started travelling further up her legs, her legs were soft like silk.

She sighed then on a smile "oh my god...you have magic hands...that's unbelievable. I need to hire you to do this everyday" she laughed.

He smiled as his hands travelled further up her leg "You definetly don't have to pay me."he said quietly looking at her intently as his hand slipped past her knee. Watching her reaction. She smiled at him sweetly cocking her head to the side. He flattened his palm on the inside of her upper thigh. He slid his hand up higher, under the hem of her dress. They both seemed to be in a trance, chests heaving their gazes locked. They hadn't even kissed he thought as his fingertips whispered over the material of her panties covering her core. He groaned when he realized how hot she was, and he could feel her growing wet. Her chest was shaking as she drew in deep breaths. She bit down hard on her bottom lip and suddenly he had to kiss her.

He grabbed her and pulled her across his lap so that she was straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders bringing her mouth slamming down on his as his hand slid under dress and pushed her panties aside. He slid his fingers along her slit, before circling her clit. He sunk two fingers inside if her while his thumb continued stroking her clit. She moaned loudly into his mouth. Breaking away from his lips she gasped, panting as he his lips found her neck, and her hips started riding his hand. He held her tightly around the waist with his other hand. Her back arched as he felt her body clamp down on his fingers. He found her mouth again covering her moan cry when she came not long after.

Her head was on his shoulder as she caught her breath when suddenly she giggled "Best foot rub ever"

He laughed as he threaded his fingers through her hair, and nuzzled her ear.

She sighed as his hands ran up her sides, cupping her breasts and his lips trailed up her neck. She shivered a little as she spoke "So...do you want to get out of here, before Miller finds us, and we never hear the end of this for the next two years?" She said flushing brightly.

He chuckled softly "Yeah..I'd like that...but I took my bike here" he said running his hands up her legs, no way she'd be able to get on his bike with that.

"You could follow me home...I live close by." She said shyly.

"Alright"

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxx

They practically fell through her front door.

After she had gone and whispered quietly in Katie's ear that they were leaving they'd sped over to her townhouse. Meeting on her front steps, a passionate kiss ignited as she fumbled blindly in her purse for her keys. She turned in his arms so her back was pressed to his front, his hands travelling all over,his mouth on her neck as she opened the door with a shaky hand.

When the door slammed shut, his hand slid down unzipping her dress, and letting it fall onto the floor pooling at her feet.

"Please tell me you live by yourself."He murmured as his hand trailing down the bare skin of her back as he unhooked the clasp of her bra.

She nodded and spoke "I want you to know...I don't usually do this." She panted as his hands came around and palmed her breast."I've only ever been with one man" she said quietly.

He paused for a moment his chin on her shoulder "Why me then?...I ain't nothing special." He asked softly as his hands slid down peeling them down as he went. She turned in his arms, pulling his coat off his shoulders, loosening his tie and pulling it over his head the started working on the buttons of his shirt before she spoke.

"There's something about you that draws me in...I think you are something special" she said kissing his bare chest when his shirt was gone "I can feel it...I know it" she whispered huskily.

He all but growled and picked her up, she wound her legs around his waist. "Bedroom?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"First door on the left" she panted burying her face in his neck.

He swung the door open and dumped her on the bed she got up on her knees and started to frantically help him with his belt and pants. Freeing his erection she grasped him in her hand as he she'd the rest of his clothes. She jerked her hand slowly, he grunted letting her do so for a moment before growling into her ear "You keep that up this will be over before it starts"

He pushed her back onto the bed, lowering himself on top of her. He lowered his hand in between them sliding his fingers in between her legs.

His mouth found her neck, as he slid his fingers back into her. She gasped arching her back, grasping at his shoulder "Now...I need you now." She said as she grasped him in her hand, bringing him to her.

He thrust into her quickly, revelling in the feeling. She was so tight he had to hold himself still to stop from orgasming right away. He'd been with woman before but he'd never felt this way before, like this was right, meant to be, perfect. He wanted to lose himself in her. He wanted to set himself free. He slowly started to move, but was quickly spurred on by her, whispering in his ear, who would have thought she had a bit of a dirty mouth. Her words fired his gut, and and his blood spurring him on. He slipped his hand in between them, fingering her clit, hoping he could hold out until she came.

He felt her cum, and let go, pounding into her wildly. Wanting somehow to lay claim to her, to make her his.

XxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxx

"Perez is going to kill me"

They were lying in bed afterwords ,he felt no desire to run off like he usually would. Heaven help him he wanted to snuggle.

"Why?" She said softly

"He warned me to stay away from you." He said kissing her temple.

"Well it's sweet that he wanted to protect me but absolutely ridiculous, I'm a big girl, besides ...this isn't a one time thing is it?" She asked hesitatingly.

Everything inside him wanted to scream no, this was definitely not a one time thing but he hesitated "My family doesn't have the greatest reputation in this town, you may want it to be a one time thing..."

She sighed rolling him on to his back straddling his waist and looking down at him "Daryl I realize that we jumped the gun a little and you don't know me very well...yet." She said with a grin arching her brow. "But when you get to know me better you will realize, I don't scare easy...some might even say I'm a bit of a bad ass." She said seriously.

He snorted staring up at her with a a smile. She was so small and fragile looking sitting on top of him, her wild hair tumbling down, but that spark in her eyes the one that seemed to draw him in when she smiled made her face glow. He wouldn't have said badass, he would have said Angel.

He had a feeling this was it for him, his future was staring him dead in the face, why bother fighting it?

"I'll fuck up..." He warned

"That's okay I will too" she said with a sweet smile.

"Perez is still gonna kill me" he murmured as his hand came up to palm her breast.

She sighed then smiled "Yeah...about that, I think you may have gotten played. He has been after me for a month about wanting to set me up with his friend Daryl.." She said with a grin

"That sneaky fuck" he said with a grin flipping her onto her back "I'll have to thank him."


End file.
